chuckbarrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Confessions of a Dangerous Mind
Confessions of a Dangerous Mind was a 2002/2003 biographical spy comedy film based on the biographical novel of the same name depicting the life of popular game show host and producer Chuck Barris who claimed to have also been an assassin for the CIA. The film was George Clooney's directorial debut and was written by Charlie Kaufman and starred Sam Rockwell, Julia Roberts and George Clooney. Plot Tired of being rejected by beautiful women he lusts after, Barris moves to Manhattan to become an NBC page with dreams of becoming famous in television but is eventually fired. He moves back to Philadelphia and becomes Dick Clark's personal assistant on American Bandstand in 1961. He writes the successful Palisades Park and becomes romantically involved with a woman named Penny Pacino. Barris is given permission to pitch the concept for The Dating Game to ABC, but the network abandons the idea in favor of Hootenanny. One night, after Barris is kicked out of a bar for fighting he is approached by CIA agent Jim Byrd who recruits him as an assassin. Returning from a mission to Mexico, Barris finds Penny has become a hippie. Meanwile, ABC greenlights The Dating Game and by 1967, he show is a phenomenon. On a CIA mission in Helsinki, Finland; he meets female operative Patricia Watson. He finds more success back home when The Newlywed Game goes on the air. Both he and Penny decided to move to Los Angeles, but Barris is cautious of marriage, much to Penny's dismay. In 1970, Byrd convinces Barris to go on a mission to East Berlin to assassinate Hans Colbert. Barris is introduced to German-American agent Keeler, whom he helps to kill Colbert. However, he is captured by the KGB an after some weeks, freed during a West-East spy exchange. In 1976, Barris creates The Gong Show and becomes famous as its host. Keeler is murdered and Byrd warns Barris of a mole in the agency. His television shows get cancelled due to poor ratings and Penny threatens to leave after catching him cheating on her. One night, Barris finds Byrd sitting atop the diving board of his backyard pool. Byrd reveals to Barris why he was chosen by the CIA to become an assassin: he is the son of a serial killer and had been raised as a girl by his mother so the he can "fit the profile". Barris threatens Byrd and after Byrd is killed moments later, Barris is seen pointing his gun at him. Faced with the unpleasant truth about himself, Barris begins to spiral out of control. After almost having a nervous breakdown on one of his shows, Barris shuts himself away in a New York City hotel. Penny manages to find him and tries in vain to convince him to return to California to get married. Barris finally leaves his room and meets Patricia in Boston. After a cup of coffee with her, Barris collapses as Patricia reveals that she was the mole all along to him but Barris has tricked Patricia into drinking from the poisoned cup as he falls dead. After Watson's death, Barris returns home and begins writing his autobiography Confessions of a Dangerous Mind. He finally decides to marry Penny. At the end of the ceremony, distraught and hallucinating, he sees some of the people that he killed in the crowd, he then finally confesses to her to his double life as a CIA assassin, but then she merely laughs at him by assuming that he is joking as he decides not to correct her at this point. Trivia Originally, Columbia Pictures had planned to produce a film adaptation of Barris' memoir of the same name in the late 1980s. When the film rights were purchased by Andrew Lazar, Kaufman was commissioned to write a new script, which attracted various A-list actors and filmmakers to the project. Bryan Singer at one point planned to direct the film with Johnny Depp in the lead role as Barris, but the production was cancelled. 22 years later, the production resumed when Clooney took over directing rules. Barris remains heavily involved in production in an attempt to portray the film from his point of view. To accommodate the $30 million budget, Clooney convinces both Barrymore and Roberts to lower their salaries. The film was released to respectful reviews from critics and was modestly successful at the box office. Rockwell (in particular) was praised for his acting skills and won the Silver Bar for Best Actor at the 2003 Berlin International Film Festival Link Official Website (via Internet Archive) Category:Films